Et il me sauve encore une fois
by lima99
Summary: Tris s'entraîne pour son test du lendemain. mais que se passe t'il quand Peter décide qu'il n'en a pas fini avec elle...


J'allais passer dans un paysage de Lauren, mais lequel ?

Je vois passer devant moi Will, Christina, Peter et d'autres et c'est mon tour.

Ça ne va pas être agréable mais comme j'ai réussi jusqu'ici à manipuler chacune de mes simulations et que je suis déjà passée par le paysage de Tobias, je n'ai pas trop d'appréhension quand Lauren enfonce l'aiguille dans mon cou.

Soudain, le paysage change et la scène d'un enlèvement démarre. Des mains s'emparent de moi, me saisissent les bras et se plaquent sur ma bouche. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être dans une simulation, je revis Mon enlèvement avec Peter. Je hurle à m'en casser la voix et je perd pied.

Arrête, dit une voix grave.

La scène disparaît et je suis de nouveau dans la salle du paysage de peurs. J'ai échoué. J'ai perdu toute logique, toute capacité de raisonner. La peur de Lauren est devenu la mienne.

J'entends des pas. Tobias s'avance vers moi et me force à me relever.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, Pète-sec ?

Je... Je n'ai pas...

Mon souffle reste coincé dans ma gorge.

Ressaisis-toi ! C'est pitoyable.

Sa remarque agit sur moi comme un choc. J'arrête de pleurer. Une vague de colère me parcourt, chassant ma faiblesse, et je le gifle si fort que je me fais mal à la main. Il me fixe obstinément, la joue écarlate.

La ferme, dis-je, en soutenant son regard.

Je libère mon bras d'un coup sec et je sors.

Je marchai dans les couloirs sans buts. Je n'avais pas envie de me coucher, trop retourner par ma dispute avec Caleb. J'ai envie de me défouler, et il n'y a qu'un endroit pour ça : La Fosse.

Je marchais vers les grandes portes et les poussaient pour me retrouver dans l'immense grotte au plafond infini. Je me dirigeais tout au fond vers les cibles. J'ouvris l'armoire et pris tout les couteaux qui venaient. Je les pose sur une petite table et me positionne en face de la cible où un cercle était tracé.

Je prend un couteau, inspire, expire. Okay on se concentre et on lance. BIM dans le mille.

Je recommençais, encore et encore. À chaque lancé, le couteau se plaçait exactement où je le voulais. Je ne faisais qu'un avec les lames et j'oubliais tout.

Un bruit de pas et instinctivement mon couteau pris la direction de ce bruit.

Tobias.

Oups, je viens de lancé un couteau sur Tobias. Heureusement pour moi, il l'intercepte à temps à deux doigt. Entre les deux yeux.

Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser les armes ?

Et alors, lui répondis-je sèchement

Tris...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler, je n'en ai pas envie. Je me dirige presque en courant vers la sortie.

Tris non attend !

Je me stoppe net. De quoi veut-il parler ?

Tris, lui répondis-je, ce n'est plus Pète-sec ?

Écoute je ne savais pas que cela t'atteindrai autant...

Et bien tu aurais dû ! Lui criais-je. J'ai revis mon pire cauchemar en direct et tu oses me dire que je suis pitoyable !? J'ai été humiliée devant Peter et tu n'avais certainement pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! Alors maintenant tu ne m'approche plus, tu ne me parle plus et si tu t'avise de t'approcher de moi je t'arrache les yeux !

Sur ses mots, je pars. J'entends un petit murmure provenant de la salle, alors je coure. Je veux rejoindre ma chambre et dormir.

Mais pendant que je courrais, un bras me stoppa net en me frappant au ventre. Des bras s'emparent de moi et en un instant mon cauchemar prend vie. Les bras me poussent contre le mur et cela me coupe la respiration.

Salut Pète-sec, tu sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on t'attend.

Cette voix...

Peter dis-je dans un souffle.

J'essayais de me relever mes on me frappa à l'estomac. Mon dos tâta le mur froid quand deux personnes m'immobilisèrent par les bras.

Très loyal, trois contre un !

Peter, en face de moi ne répondit rien. Je me débattis alors de toutes mes forces et tentais de crier mais l'homme à ma droite me bâillonna pendant que celui de gauche me frappa. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois.

Mais j'aurais dû regarder Peter, parce que Peter est dangereux et que j'ai appris qu'il faut toujours ce méfier de Peter mais... Mais j'étais un peu trop occupé à pas me faire frapper !

Je ressens alors une douleur vive sur ma cuisse droite. Je me décide enfin à regarder Peter et je vois avec effroi qu'il tient dans ses mains une ceinture. D'où la douleur sur ma cuisse droite. Mais un coup est supportable. Le problème c'est que je sais qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là.

Quatre avait peur de la ceinture de son père et je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien.

Peter releva la ceinture et frappa de nouveau. Un cri m'échappa. Il a frappé plus fort. Les coups deviennent de plus en plus fort et je ne suis retenue que par les deux sous fifres de Peter. La douleur est de plus en plus insupportable mais je trouve la force de tirer mon bras pour essayer d'attraper la ceinture.

Mauvaise idée.

Mon bras attrapa la ceinture mais je le regrette aussitôt. La douleur est insupportable. Mais je la tire vers moi et Peter la lâche. Okay ça aurait pu être bien si je n'était pas si faible et que les yeux de Peter se mettent à briller d'une lueur nouvelle : de la rage pure.

Il se jette d'un coup sur moi et plaque contre le mur. Il martèle chaque partie de mon corps avec ses poings. Quand j'essaie de parer un de ses coups, il m'attrape le poignet et me retourne le bras. Il fait signe a Tic et Tac et ils se mettent alors à me frapper l'estomac, les jambes, tous se qui passent à leur porter.

Quand j'essaie de me débattre, Peter resserrent sa clé de bras. J'utilise alors ma seule arme encore en marche mes jambes. Je m'appuie sur Peter et lance de tout mon poids ma jambe droite sur celui de droite.

Peter me retourne vers lui et me serre la gorge de toute ses forces. Je commence à voir des points noirs sur mes yeux quand sa main tombe, tout simplement. Et moi aussi je tombe, je n'ai plus de force et je m'affale à terre.

J'essaie tant bien que mal de me relever en m'appuyant sur le mur et un bras vient me soutenir. Je lève la tête pour découvrir des yeux sombres me dévisageant : Tobias.

Je fais un pas et tombe par terre. Tobias met un bras sous mes jambes et me soulève. Je rougis, cela fait deux fois que Tobias me sauve. Je le regarde il fixe un point devant lui. Je détourne les yeux, je vais avoir des problèmes... j'ai gifler Tobias, il doit m'en vouloir. En même tant il n'avait pas qu'a me traiter comme ça !

On se dirige vers sa chambre et il me laisse juste derrière sa porte. Je m'attend à un sermon et à voir son air sévère mais au lieu de ça il me dit juste :

Assieds-toi sur le lit, je vais te soigner.

Son visage est crispé et du sang coule sur son front.

Ton front, tu saignes...

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je ne m'inquiète pas, je me sens coupable, c'est tout

il ne répond pas et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec une bassine remplie d'un liquide violet avec une serviette.

Déshabille toi

Euh, pardon ?

Si tu veux que je soigne tes blessures, il va falloir que tu enlèves ton débardeur.

Je m'exécute. Mais chaque mouvement me fait grimacer. Tobias s'approche et m'aide à enlever mon débardeur. Ses mains sur mon corps me donne des décharges électriques, plutôt agréable en temps normal... mais mon corps est tout sauf normal à ce moment précis.

Ce liquide violet soigne les coups de ceinture spécialement, mais il fait extrêmement mal. Tu es prête ?

Je hoche simplement la tête. Il plonge la serviette dans le liquide et il l'avance vers mon épaule meurtrit. Quand le tissu touche ma peau, un cri strident sort de ma bouche et je mets mon autre sur ma bouche.

C'est comme si on me frappait avec une ceinture brûlante.

Tobias continua sans se soucier des mes gémissements. Il descendit sur mon bras et remonta sur ma poitrine et mon ventre. J'aurai pu ressentir quelque chose, si je me tenais pas la bouche pour empêcher mes cris de se faire entendre.

Il va falloir que tu lâches ta bouche si tu veux que je fasse ton autre bras.

Pour toute réponse, je descends lentement mon bras vers lui, attendant la souffrance. Et elle arriva trop vite à mon goût. Mon bras gauche est trop endoloris pour que je le lève, alors je ferme la bouche le mieux que je peux.

C'est bientôt fini.

Je hoche la tête. J'ai peur de parler. Il passe derrière pour faire mon dos et c'est moins douloureux.

Pourquoi fais-tu ça, lui dis-je.

Faire quoi ?

Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi, tu aurais très bien plus me laisser à l'infirmerie.

Parce que je tiens à toi !

Un jour tu te comportes comme le petit ami inquiet et l'autre à l'inspecteur brutal. Il faudrait savoir !

Je ne suis pas brutal, proteste-t-il. Je me suis comporté comme ça pour que Peter te considère comme une petite chose fragile et qu'il te laisse tranquille.

J'ouvre la bouche pour riposter mais je sais qu'il a raison.

Va prendre une douche.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face et ça m'arrache une grimace.

Une douche ?

Tu va pas rester avec ce produit sur toi ? Va prendre une douche pour tout enlever.

Je me lève donc mais pas avant d'avoir embrassé Tobias. Je me dirige vers la douche tant bien que mal et me déshabille avec peine.

L'eau chaude coule sur ma peau et détends mes muscles endoloris. Quand je ressors des vêtements ont été mis juste à côté de la porte. Un tee-shirt trop grand et un short.

Merci pour les vêtements, dis-je en sortant

Pas de quoi !

Un silence pesant s'installe et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le rompre. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard et son plafond blanc me semble soudain très intéressant.

Je suis donc surprise quand sa tête apparaît dans mon champs de vision. Je sursaute et m'apprête à le contourner mais il m'attrape les bras et me tourne vers lui.

Regarde moi !

Ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose mais j'obtempérais. Au lieu d'exprimer de la colère, ses yeux étaient... inquiets.

Écoute moi bien, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais te blesser, que je pouvais te faire du mal.

Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'insulter, lui répondis-je dans un murmure

Je sais. Je suis désolé.

Il se pencha doucement et m'embrassa.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et j'apprécie peut être mon dernier avec Tobias, car demain je passe mon test pour savoir si je suis une Audacieuse, ou une sans-faction.


End file.
